Individuals often carry a number of personal items with them as they go about their day. Such personal items include, for example, keys, a key fob, a coin purse, a credit card case, a bottle of sanitizer, a framed photograph, and so on. As technology advances and portable electronic devices get smaller and smaller, the personal items may also include mobile or smart phones, a hands-free device (e.g., Blue tooth device), a portable music player (e.g., iPod), and so on. Some of these personal items may include their own customized case, such as glasses, sunglasses, and so on.
In order to transport and temporarily store all of these person items, an individual may rely on a purse, a handbag, a backpack, or the like. Unfortunately, trying to quickly locate and access a desired personal item inside, for example, a purse can be challenging.
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus, such as a personal item management apparatus, that overcomes one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.